erideonfandomcom-20200214-history
Player's Handbook 5th edition
The Player's Handbook 5th edition is the Player's Guide for the 5 edition of the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons game. Contents * Introduction * Chapter 1: Step-by-step Characters * Chapter 2: Races * Chapter 3: Classes * Chapter 4: Personality and Background * Chapter 5: Equipment * Chapter 6: Customization Options * Chapter 7: Using Ability Scores * Chapter 8: Adventuring * Chapter 9: Combat * Chapter 10: Spellcasting * Chapter 11: Spells * Appendix A: Conditions * Appendix B: Gods of the Multiverse * Appendix C: The Planes of Existence * Appendix D: Creature Statistics * Appendix E: Inspirational Reading * Index * Character Sheet Index ;Magic: :;Spells: Acid splash • Aid • Alarm • Alter self • Animal friendship • Animal messenger • Animal shapes • Animate dead • Animate objects • Antilife shell • Antimagic field • Antipathy/sympathy • Arcane eye • Arcane gate • Arcane lock • Armor of Agathys • Arms of Hadar • Astral projection • Augury • Aura of life • Aura of purity • Aura of vitality • Awaken • Bane • Banishing smite • Banishment • Barkskin • Beacon of hope • Beast sense • Bestow curse • Bigby's hand • Blade barrier • Blade ward • Bless • Blight • Blinding smite • Blindness/deafness • Blink • Blur • Branding smite • Burning hands • Call lightning • Calm emotions • Chain lightning • Charm person • Chill touch • Chromatic orb • Circle of death • Circle of power • Clairvoyance • Clone • Cloud of daggers • Cloudkill • Color spray • Command • Commune • Commune with nature • Compelled duel • Comprehend languages • Compulsion • Cone of cold • Confusion • Conjure animals • Conjure barrage • Conjure celestial • Conjure elemental • Conjure fey • Conjure minor elementals • Conjure volley • Conjure woodland beings • Contact other plane • Contagion • Contingency • Continual flame • Control water • Control weather • Cordon of arrows • Counterspell • Create food and water • Create or destroy water • Create undead • Creation • Crown of madness • Crusader's mantle • Cure wounds • Dancing lights • Darkness • Darkvision • Daylight • Death ward • Delayed blast fireball • Demiplane • Destructive wave • Detect evil and good • Detect magic • Detect poison and disease • Detect thoughts • Dimension door • Disguise self • Disintegrate • Dispel evil and good • Dispel magic • Dissonant whispers • Divination • Divine favor • Divine word • Dominate beast • Dominate monster • Dominate person • Drawmij's instant summons • Dream • Druidcraft • Earthquake • Eldritch blast • Elemental weapon • Enhance ability • Enlarge/reduce • Ensnaring strike • Entangle • Enthrall • Etherealness • Evard's black tentacles • Expeditious retreat • Eyebite • Fabricate • Faerie fire • False life • Fear • Feather fall • Feeblemind • Feign death • Find familiar • Find steed • Find the path • Find traps • Finger of death • Fire bolt • Fire shield • Fire storm • Fireball • Flame blade • Flame strike • Flaming sphere • Flesh to stone • Fly • Fog cloud • Forbiddance • Forcecage • Foresight • Freedom of movement • Friends • Gaseous form • Gate • Geas • Gentle repose • Giant insect • Glibness • Globe of invulnerability • Glyph of warding • Goodberry • Grasping vine • Grease • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guardian of faith • Guards and wards • Guidance • Guiding bolt • Gust of wind • Hail of thorns • Hallow • Hallucinatory terrain • Harm • Haste • Heal • Healing word • Heat metal • Hellish rebuke • Heroes' feast • Heroism • Hex • Hold monster • Hold person • Holy aura • Hunger of Hadar • Hunter's mark • Hypnotic pattern • Ice storm • Identify • Illusory script • Imprisonment • Incendiary cloud • Inflict wounds • Insect plague • Invisibility • Jump • Knock • Legend lore • Leomund's secret chest • Leomund's tiny hut • Lesser restoration • Levitate • Light • Lightning arrow • Lightning bolt • Locate animals or plants • Locate creature • Locate object • Longstrider • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic circle • Magic jar • Magic missile • Magic mouth • Magic weapon • Major image • Mass cure wounds • Mass heal • Mass healing word • Mass suggestion • Maze • Meld into stone • Melf's acid arrow • Mending • Message • Meteor swarm • Mind blank • Minor illusion • Mirage arcane • Mirror image • Mislead • Misty step • Modify memory • Moonbeam • Mordenkainen's faithful hound • Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion • Mordenkainen's private sanctum • Mordenkainen's sword • Move earth • Nondetection • Nystul's magic aura • Otiluke's freezing sphere • Otiluke's resilient sphere • Otto's irresistible dance • Pass without trace • Passwall • Phantasmal force • Phantasmal killer • Phantom steed • Planar ally • Planar binding • Plane shift • Plant growth • Poison spray • Polymorph • Power word, heal • Power word, kill • Power word, stun • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Prismatic spray • Prismatic wall • Produce flame • Programmed illusion • Project image • Protection from energy • Protection from evil and good • Protection from poison • Purify food and drink • Raise dead • Rary's telepathic bond • Ray of enfeeblement • Ray of frost • Ray of sickness • Regenerate • Reincarnate • Remove curse • Resistance • Resurrection • Reverse gravity • Revivify • Rope trick • Sacred flame • Sanctuary • Scorching ray • Scrying • Searing smite • See invisibility • Seeming • Sending • Sequester • Shapechange • Shatter • Shield • Shield of faith • Shillelagh • Shocking grasp • Silence • Silent image • Simulacrum • Sleep • Sleet storm • Slow • Spare the dying • Speak with animals • Speak with dead • Speak with plants • Spider climb • Spike growth • Spirit guardians • Spiritual weapon • Staggering smite • Stinking cloud • Stone shape • Stoneskin • Storm of vengeance • Suggestion • Sunbeam • Sunburst • Swift quiver • Symbol • Tasha's hideous laughter • Telekinesis • Telepathy • Teleport • Teleportation circle • Tenser's floating disk • Thaumaturgy • Thorn whip • Thunderous smite • Thunderwave • Time stop • Tongues • Transport via plants • Tree stride • True polymorph • True resurrection • True seeing • True strike • Tsunami • Unseen servant • Vampiric touch • Vicious mockery • Wall of fire • Wall of force • Wall of ice • Wall of stone • Wall of thorns • Warding bond • Water breathing • Water walk • Web • Weird • Wind walk • Wind wall • Wish • Witch bolt • Word of recall • Wrathful smite • Zone of truth Appendix External links * Amazon product listing pt-br:Player's Handbook - Livro do Jogador Edição em Português 5ª edição Category:Imported blanked linked articles